


Wigs and Skirts

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had something new he wanted to try out and Kagami was slightly terrified as to what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wigs and Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Slutty!Mine - really slutty!mine. crappy attempts at everythin

It was something  _new_  he wanted to try. 

Kagami wasn’t sure what this  _new_  thing was, but he was a little nervous. Aomine’s smile had widened way too far and the usual angry crease in his forehead had completely vanished after Kagami told him it was okay to test out this  _new_  thing of his. Before Kagami could actually ask him what it was, Aomine had hopped off the bed, told him to take a shower and get dressed while he did the same.

That was about an hour and a half ago.

Kagami sat down on the couch, bouncing his knee nervously while he waited for Aomine to return. He had gotten a text not too long ago saying that he was almost ready and would be leaving his home soon to return so Kagami was giving it another half an hour or so before his boyfriend returned.

It was probably the longest half hour of his life.

After waiting a full two hours in suspense, there was finally a knock on the door, causing Kagami to jump up in shock.

He shuffled over to the door, holding on to the knob for a few seconds, wondering what he’d find when he opened it.

Whips? Chains? A dead body for a human sacrifice?

Kagami shook his head, mentally cursing himself for being stupid. There’s no way Aomine would do something like th - Huh?

A tall, beautiful woman stared back at him with wavy black hair cascading around her shoulders. Narrow blue eyes stared at him playfully as a smirk formed on dark red lips.

“A-Ah?” Aomine?

_She_ (?) pushed him forward, closing the door behind her and locked it. “Do you like it, Bakagami?”

Yeah, definitely Aomine.

Kagami opened his mouth, trying to find the words to accurately convey his confusion. However, all that came out was a weird combination between a sob and a gasp, drawing a very sensual pout from Aomine’s colored lips.

“Aww, you don’t?”

Kagami wasn’t sure how to react. Aomine’s face was stunning. His eyes were outlined delicately with black eyeliner with his lashes thick and lengthened. His cheeks were dusted with a deep pink that gave his skin a healthy flush that matched the shining dark color on his lips. Kagami’s eyes followed his long, thick neck that curved into strong shoulders covered by a large Touou sweater, leading down into the dark skirt that the female students wore. Somehow, even with Aomine’s lean, muscular legs with the calf high socks coming from underneath the skirt, Kagami found it oddly arousing to see Aomine dressed that way.

He swallowed thickly. “A-Ah…?”

Aomine smirked, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Aomine didn’t waste any time, pushing Kagami back against the wall, reaching down to his pants, unbuckling them and pulling his cock free. Kagami hissed, grabbing onto Aomine’s shoulders, “O-Oi! Idiot! W-what are you doi-nng…!

Kagami bit his lip, watching Aomine drop to his knees and place soft, wet kisses against the tip of his cock. Aomine puckered his lips, planting opened mouthed kisses down his quickly hardening shaft.

“Get hard for me, Kagami.” Aomine whispered, pressing his tongue against the large vein on the underside of his cock. Kagami could only grunt in response when he wrapped those colored lips around his cock, slowly taking in his dick while sliding his tongue along the underside.

Aomine continued to take more of Kagami’s dick into his mouth until Kagami could feel his lips pressing against his torso and balls. Aomine then pulled back, keeping those blue, husky eyes locked with his.

God damn it.

Aomine hollowed out his cheeks, feeling Kagami’s cock twitch to life in his mouth. Kagami whined, his legs shaking at the sudden, unexpected onslaught of pleasure. His hands pressed against the wall behind him, his breath coming out in uneven pants. “F-Fu~ck.”

Aomine hummed, his eyes watching Kagami’s face as his dick became hard in his mouth.

“Mmm~ That was fast…” he sung, kissing Kagami’s cockhead softly.

“Does this turn you on, eh Kagami?”

Kagami didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m glad,” Aomine continued, undressing Kagami with eyes beneath long lashes. One hand reached down to his own crotch while he placed gentle kisses on Kagami’s dick. He reached under his skirt, pulling his member free.

Kagami watched him, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Aomine’s dick lifted the edge of the skirt, holding the fabric up in such an oddly erotic manner that Kagami had no idea how to explain how sexy it was.

It was just a cock. But the cock was covered by a skirt. A skirt worn by his boyfriend. His  _boyfriend_.

Aomine stroked his dick slowly, licking the length of Kagami’s shaft with the same slow, sensual speed.

“Help me, Kagami,” he moaned low in his throat. “I want you so bad.”

Kagami swallowed hard. He slowly began sliding down the wall, keeping his eyes trained on Aomine as he ended up on his knees across from him. Aomine kept one hand on Kagami’s cock and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Kagami sighed into the kiss, tasting a slight cherry flavor from the lipstick on Aomine’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long. Aomine tore his mouth away from Kagami’s and got on his knees, raising his hips to Kagami’s face.

He placed his cock in front of Kagami’s mouth, waiting patiently for Kagami to start working. Kagami took in the sight of a thin strip of lacy underwear gripping onto Aomine’s hips before he opened his mouth, taking Aomine’s cock inside. His boyfriend moaned, rolling his hips further into Kagami’s mouth.

The redhead felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. Shit, Aomine was never this vocal. What changed? Was it the skirt.

“Nngh~ Yes…  _Taiga_ …”

Kagami swallowed thickly around Aomine’s head, ignoring the way the edge of his skirt tickled his nose.

Aomine opened his mouth, releasing breathy moans that drove Kagami wild. He grabbed the hem of the skirt, pulling it up, away from Kagami’s face, to look down at his red faced lover who feasted hungrily on his cock. Aomine bit his bottom lip, teeth finally smudging the lipstick he had meticulously applied earlier. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, sucking two fingers into his mouth, mimicking the rhythm Kagami had set. When his fingers were slick enough, Aomine reached back to his hole, slowly inserting his fingers.

Kagami’s heart stopped.  _Was he really…?_

“Mmm, I want you to fuck me  _Taiga.”_

Kagami released Aomine’s cock with a gasp, “S-Stop saying my name that way!”

Aomine’s eyes darkened with lust, a predatory smirk on his lips. He didn’t respond. He just moaned, shoving his fingers deeper inside of himself. Kagami could tell that he had already prepared. He was just putting on a show.

Aomine reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He held it out for Kagami. The other male took it a little too eagerly, spreading a decent amount on his cock. Aomine smirked and lowered himself down to Kagami’s dick. He sat down on his thighs, pressing their cocks together for a moment. He slid his hips forward, letting Kagami’s slick cock rub between his cheeks before sliding back, loving the way their cocks rubbed together.

Kagami hissed, grabbing Aomine’s hips, helping him gyrate his hips in a way that had Kagami’s dick weeping for more.

“S-Shit, Aomine…”

Aomine dropped his head on Kagami’s shoulder, “Do you want to fuck me, _Taiga?”_

Kagami groaned harshly.

“I want you to fuck me.” Aomine moaned in his ear.

Shit, Kagami wasn’t used to this side of Aomine.

“I want you to fuck me raw. Make me  _scream_  for you.” Aomine gripped the base of Kagami’s cock, raising it up and positioned it at his entrance. He slowly began to sit down on that thick, throbbing cock that he loved so much.

“Ughhh,” Kagami wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell. He wanted to cry from how tightly Aomine’s ass held on to him. He had only fucked Aomine once before, about a year ago when Aomine was drunk and whining about wanting to be fucked. Of course, the next day, Aomine didn’t speak to him until he fucked Kagami so hard, he really hadn’t been able to walk for a few hours.

He couldn’t handle this side of Aomine. Watching the male submit yet dominate him completely at the same time was so fucking confusing, he was suffering sensory overload.

Aomine panted, wincing slightly as he finally sucked all of Kagami’s cock inside of himself.

“Damn… it’s bigger than I remember…”

Kagami chuckled weakly, fighting with all of his might to not thrust up into Aomine, “You were drunk last time. I don’t expect you to remember much…”

Aomine scoffed, licking his lips once again. “I remember fucking you so hard, you cou-”

“S-Shut up!”

Aomine obeyed, raising his hips slowly, so. fucking. slowly. “As you wish…”

Kagami threw his head back, hitting the wall in the process. His nails dug into Aomine’s hips over the fabric of his skirt. He could hear Aomine’s pleased chuckle echoing in his ears but he really couldn’t think with how Aomine clenched around the tip of his cock, causing his body to jerk in response to the pleasure.

Aomine rolled his hips in a circle, moaning as he slid back down, letting Kagami fill him up again.

He continued this pattern; up and down, up and down, slowly, torturously. Aomine refused to let any of the pleasure build, opting to keep Kagami crying out for more. He tried. Kagami tried so hard to plow his hips up into that heat, but the moment he moved, Aomine lifted, keeping out of his reach.

So instead, Kagami ran his hands up under Aomine’s top, trailing his hands along strong, taut muscles. He reached Aomine’s nipples, pinching them. Aomine hummed in approval and sat down fully. He leaned back on Kagami’s legs, pressing his palms down on his thighs.

“Ahh~ Keep doing that,” He began to repeat that grinding motion he did earlier, rolling Kagami’s cock around in his heat.

Kagami was sure he was going to cry.

His mind was exploding with a slow building pleasure that had every nerve ending firing. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Aomine’s face, watching those dusted dark cheeks flush (or was it the make up?) sent this unexplainable amount of pleasure straight to his tortured cock. It didn’t make it any better that Aomine was still teasing the fuck out of him.

“A-Aomine, p-please. Fuck!” Kagami covered his eyes, jerking his hips up harshly.

Aomine cried out, his body suddenly on fire the moment Kagami’s cock struck his prostate head on. That moment of hesitation was all Kagami needed.

He tugged Aomine down, grabbing onto his exposed ass. Aomine pressed flush against his chest just as Kagami began mercilessly ramming his cock into Aomine’s ass.

Aomine threw his head back, his mouth opening when a very unfamiliar pleasure assaulted his senses.  _Shit_  - he was used to topping Kagami but there was no way to accurately compare the feeling Kagami’s cock brought on.

Aomine struggled to push himself up, feeling his arms turn to mush the moment Kagami’s cock brushed past his prostate. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, Aomine managed to push himself upright. He raised himself just as Kagami pulled out. He slammed back down while Kagami jerked upwards, causing his body to shiver violently.

Aomine fisted Kagami’s shirt, repeatedly raising and lowering his hips down on his lover’s shaft. Again and again, their thrusts formed a rhythm that was fulfilling and perfect, just for them. Aomine hissed, stilling his hips right after he plopped down on Kagami’s lap.

Kagami panted, allowing Aomine to rest because it was better for him too, unless he wanted to cum now.

Aomine took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet, letting Kagami’s cock slide out of him. They both groaned. Kagami licked his lips, watching as precum and lube smeared his ass. Aomine turned around, bending over just a bit to give Kagami the most delicious view of his ass.

He got back on his knees over Kagami’s cock with his back to him. Kagami bent his knees, allowing Aomine to use his legs to brace himself as he slowly lowered himself back down on Kagami’s cock.

Kagami watched, mesmerized, by the sight of Aomine dark, round, firm ass being plowed by Kagami’s slightly paler cock.

It was beautiful.

Aomine arched his back, slowly raising up on Kagami’s cock. Kagami loved the view. God, shit, fuck, the  _view._  His cock curved with every movement of Aomine’s hips. It felt  _so fucking good._

Aomine lowered his torso even more, rounding out his ass as he continued to impale himself on Kagami’s cock, bringing them both back to the brink of completion once again.

Kagami cried out, thrusting upwards frantically against Aomine. Aomine dropped his head, riding Kagami as if it was his sole purpose in this world.  He could feel his cock throbbing with the need to release. There was a heat so strong building in his stomach, Aomine suddenly felt that it was hard to breathe. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn the jacket…

“Nnng-ah!”

Aomine panted. Shit, he was so close.

Kagami sat up, reaching down to Aomine’s jacket. He pulled Aomine towards his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Aomine gasped, letting his head fall back on Kagami’s shoulder. He continued to ride Kagami with as much expertise as he could in such a position. Behind him, Kagami grunted, biting down on Aomine’s exposed neck while he thrusted up into Aomine’s ass.

Gahh… Fuck.

Aomine swore, holding his breath suddenly as a weight crashed down on him. He didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing until his entire body exploded, hot, white cum spurting from his cock. Aomine released his breath with a silent gasp. He shut his eyes, listening to Kagami’s heavily breathing before he groaned, exploding inside of Aomine.

Aomine wanted to laugh when Kagami whimpered behind him, thrusting a few more times as he emptied himself into his lover’s ass.

Aomine let his head stay resting back on Kagami’s shoulder, waiting to come down from the high of a pretty damn good orgasm.

“Shit… Why didn’t I like this the first time?”

“You weren’t in a skirt and a wig?” Kagami mumbled, keeping his face buried in the crook of Aomine’s neck.

“Shut up, Bakagami…” Aomine sighed, closing his eyes, “Just shut up.”


End file.
